Apple Pie
by SupNat01
Summary: How will Dean's life change now that Sammy has left hunting for good? (Writing for fun. OG storyline. Some Dean/OC smut turn romance. We'll see how far it goes!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _Apple Pie_

" **How** are you tonight, Ariadne?" One of my regulars say as I approach his table,

"Just livin' the dream, Frank." I reply with a bright smile while watching the fragrant steam roll lazily into the atmosphere as I pour his usual cup of black coffee before pouring my own.

Since agreeing to work the graveyard shift at Hank's 24 Hour Diner, I've noticed that even the tiny, pass-through nothing town of Grove Hill, Georgia has it's own share of mysterious characters that only seem to venture out of their caves under the cover of darkness. Frank DeMarc is one of them. The older man must've been nearing his eighties, yet, with a head full of snow white hair, warm, chocolaty brown eyes, and his trademark chipper personality no one would ever know about his violent past.

"So, where were we? I believe it was December 1941.." I ask, warming my hands around the simple white coffee mug.

And with my small amount of coaxing, a spark comes to Frank's eye before he's gone. Going to a distant place, almost reliving the harrowing tales of his time in a Nazi concentration camp and the horrific suffering he and his family endured. I find myself completely entranced, as though just through his words, I'm transported out of the black vinyl booth and my surroundings are not the drab diner anymore, but I'm in the camp with him. Seeing all the terrible things he witnessed.

All of sudden, the shrill, melodious chime of the door bell resonates through the empty diner, beckoning me back to reality. My eyes are apologetic as Frank is forced to stop mid sentence, but he simply nods understandingly before taking a sip of his coffee and looking out into the barren night.

By the time I remove myself from the booth, the new customer has already found a seat at the high-top counter. From behind, I can tell he is well built, quite surly, actually. The way he sits, with his shoulders hunched over, face down looking at the menu but not really seeing it.

"What can I get you?" I ask, taking in the short fawn colored hair, the layer of scruff lining his very defined jaw. It's then that I smell the hint of whiskey that lingers around this man. But, that's nothing new around here. Especially, not at 4 in the morning.

The silence that hangs in the air between is unnerving for a moment, until he finally looks up, his hazel green eyes meeting mine. I'm taken aback for only second before I manage to regain my composure, raising my eyebrows in question.

It's then, that the left corner of his plump lips tug upwards ever so faintly, and his eyes seem to catch fire as they move over me. They were wild eyes, much like Frank's when he was deep in one of his stories, like the eyes of a man who has seen things far beyond his years.

"Well," He pauses, eyeing my enamel name tag intently,

"Ariadne.." Just the way my name rolls off his tongue is enough to send a whirlwind of butterflies fluttering through my intestines, "I will have a slice of your famous apple pie, please."

The handsome man slides the menu towards me with a confident smile and wink. This sparks a while new feeling, definitely a lot lower than my stomach. I can my feel my pale cheeks flush with heat and within seconds the temperature seems to rise around us, but I can't tell if it's a actual occurrence or I'm just making it up in my head.

Only a moment later, I set the warm plate in front of him and cup a coffee just to the side of that. As much I don't want to be around this stranger, I can't seem to talk myself into straying from him.

"So, what's your name mister?" I ask, innocently wiping the already clean counter top.

My reply is given with yet another crooked smile as his big hand extends towards me, "Dean Winchester."

 _ **Thank you for reading the very first chapter in my VERY FIRST Supernatural fanfic! Of course, reviews are greatly appreciated :) DISCLAIMER: a little M rated material will be part of the future chapters, if that's not what you're into then read no further! Also, I own nothing besides my own characters.**_

 ** _XOXO -SupNat01_** ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** _Decisions_

" **Dean** Winchester."

-Why does that name sound so familiar?

I can't quite place just where I've heard it before, and again I feel an out of place anxiety rising from the pit of my stomach, Yet, as his huge, rough hand completely surrounds my smaller one, the feeling is replaced by a heated desire. A desire for those hands to be touching more than just my hand right now.

"I'm Ariadne Le Beau." My voice feels heavy as I say my own name, with none of the grace in which he had said it.

Dean finally releases my hand, much to my displeasure, his eyebrows furrowing in surprise or maybe confusion, I haven't yet decided.

"Greek and French, huh?" He starts, those hunter-like eyes burning into my golden irises.

I return his surprise, with a flirtatious smile, "Hmm, I'm very surprised, Mr. Winchester. I didn't take you for a man who would be familiar with much anything other than guns and booze."

This statement riles a genuine laugh, where his smile reaches all the way up to his eyes. I decide now, that that is the most attractive I've seen him so far. But, soon something much more cynical takes over his features, a yearning gleam flashes through is eyes as leans close to me,

"Well, Miss Le Beau, there's a lot I can do that would surprise you." The matter-of-fact tone in his voices causes the breath to hitch in my lungs as electricity flows through my nerves, "So, when is your shift over? I can give you a lift back to your place."

I can't focus on anything but Dean, it's like the rest of world just faded away and we're the only two left. My hands want so badly to feel his body, the warmth of his touch, the roughness of his skin.

-You're an adult, you don't answer to anyone. What's the big deal?

The devil on my shoulder chimes in, always looking for a little adventure. And just when I'm wondering where my rational little angel is, I hear an all too familiar voice drawing me out of my daze,

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ariadne. Be safe." Mr. DeMarc says as he walks slowly out of the diner, like he always does at this time, just before the sun crests the horizon.

I wave distantly, "Be careful, Frank!" I try to call, but the door has already shut behind him.

And now I'm completely alone with Dean Winchester. He's still looking at me, almost too innocently, awaiting, what he thinks will be, a guaranteed approval.

-Come on! He's a drifter, you've never seen him before and you'll never see him again after this. There's no awkward feelings or encounters, purely a hook-up with an extremely attractive man.

-Or a hook-up with an extremely attractive serial killer..

There's my little angel.

"No offense, Dean.. but I don't think that's the best idea." I say too reluctantly, trying to summon a little more courage that what I was projecting.

He seems shocked, "What? Giving you a ride? I didn't see any others cars in the lot, it's dangerous for a pretty girl to be walking alone out there."

"I don't live very far away." I reply coolly.

That's a lie. I live about 30 minutes away, walking.

"Well then, let me walk you." His words are genuine and confident, similar to the rest of his personality, which is, unfortunately, making him even more attractive.

"Fine, you can walk me. I get off in 20 minutes." I give in. I couldn't hold out any longer, not with this man. No, I wanted him. He wanted me. Why would I try to complicate things? Dean Winchester will be gone probably before I even wake up tomorrow, but for tonight I can have a little fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _The Walk_

"I thought you said you lived close?" Dean says, looking down at me as we continue to walk through the autumn chilled darkness.

I cross my arms, searching for a reasonable excuse but of course coming up extremely short,

"Well, it's the closest, decent, townhouse I could find that I could actually afford." I reply, removing the rubber band from my pony tail. As the deep auburn hair fell haphazardly around my face, I look up only to find him staring at me.

His eyes find the sidewalk ahead of us once more, "So, why couldn't we drive?"

I boldly loop my arm into his, looking for warmth but feeling like I could explode from his nearness, "Umm, I guess I just feel safer walking." My voice is uncertain, as I hang my head, watching our feet move steadily beneath us. A small yelp escapes my mouth when I'm suddenly being pulled to the side of the old gas-n-sip. Fear floods my whole body, I try to pull away but he's got me pinned to the wall, his face so close to mine I can feel the warm steam of his breath on my lips.

"Aren't you going to try to get away from me?" Dean asks, barely a whisper.

I am aware of everything but nothing at the same time. My heart beats so rapidly, I can feel it in my throat. His big arms on either side of me holding tightly onto my wrists, the way he has his leg pressed between mine, and how utterly in control of this situation he is. No words form in my mute brain, not like my mouth would be able to say them anyway. So, I simply shake my head, never once breaking eye contact with him.

Maybe a fraction of a second later, he relaxes his grip but doesn't let go, "We're gonna have to do something about that, Ariadne." He's still so close to me, the fear is beginning to be replaced by the fact that I still want him even closer.

I finally find my words, "Like what exactly?" I'm surprised at how together I sound, especially since my insides felt nothing of the sort.

Dean doesn't say anything else, just pulls my hand gently, leading me back to the sidewalk. That's how it is for the rest of the walk, a somewhat awkward yet incredibly intense silence between us, I keep my arm in his and ever so often he'll pull me in a little closer, causing my heart to pound in my chest.

"This is it." I say as we approach the historic facade of my town home. He lets me pull away from him, watching as I walk up the stairs to unlock the big red door before beginning to turn away.

"Dean?" It isn't suppose to be a question, but he's walking away and that is the very last thing I wanted out of tonight, "Would you like a drink?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** _Drinks_

 **WARNING!** **M-RATED CHAPTER**

" **Would** you like a drink?" I ask, a hint of desperation in my soft voice.

I don't want him to walk away. No, not yet. Not without knowing how his touch feels, or how those lips would feel against mine. Dean Winchester is too good of a catch, albeit a frightening one, to just throw back without another thought. So, I refuse to let this one go.

Shifting my weight easily, I slowly pull my long hair over my right shoulder, exposing the pale skin beneath before descending the stairs. I keep my eyes on his, this new, very fake, confidence leading the way.

I tug playfully at his jacket, letting my lips curl into a mischievous grin, "After all that walking, you're gonna turn down a free drink?"

I see the conflict in his eyes and hear him intake deeply before he takes my hand gently into his. The gesture is so sweet, I feel almost surprised until I see the devious fire in his dark green eyes.

Dean's lip twitches into a one-sided smirk, "That doesn't sound like something I would do, now does it?"

As soon as we're behind the locked door of my town-home, he so easily picks me up, hooking my thighs around his hips, and thrusts my back into the wall. Finally, I feel his perfect lips meet mine. It's not forced or hard, but once again he shows a soft side that I never expect coming. His kiss is soft and passionate, at first, as I feel his strong hands grabbing my thigh and butt tightly. As I let my hands run through his mess of brown hair, our breathing gets heavier, the kissing more intense and it takes only seconds before my whole body is electrified.

"Where is your room?" Dean asks, his voice is thick with desire, deep and husky.

I can hardly breathe, I pull his head toward mine, not wanting to separate any part of my body from his, "Down the hall, on the left." The words barely escape my lips before he's scooped me, bridal style, into his arms, heading for the hallway.

My thoughts are a whirlwind, until he lays me on the bed, positioning his body to hover over mine, and then there's absolutely nothing in the world but him and me. It's seems as though it takes but a second until there's nothing between us except skin, my dress and his shirt and jeans scattered carelessly across the milky carpet.

I give a soft whimper as his tongue caresses my bottom lip teasingly, my fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. Crashing our lips together, my body grows more impatient by the second, needing to really feel him. A shrill squeak comes from my throat as he quickly rolls me over, picking me up by the hips until I'm resting on my knees and elbows in front of him. There are no words to be said, no need to verify that this is exactly what we both wanted. Dean simply leans over me, covering my petite body with his until I feel his lips on my neck, my shoulder, my lower back, his hands following along, sending chills racing up my spine.

There's a split second that I don't feel him before he's completely inside of me. I can't stifle the moan that rips through my vocal chords. The pleasure that floods every nerve ending in my body and I take him, deeper than I thought possible. There's no more gentle touching, or sweet kisses this is purely animalistic desire burning through both of us. His throaty grunts and my growing moans intertwine between us, filling as the spaces around us.

As he continues to pound into me from behind, I feel his body lean against mine once more. His hot breath in my ear, his hand tangling itself in my thick hair before tugging it hard, causing a guttural moan to escape my lips. It's isn't long before he pulls out, throwing me to my back, quickly settling over me. He jerks my thigh up, hitching my leg over his back before pushing his lips to my lips, letting his tongue dance with my tongue. His eyes close in pleasure as I feel his big cock slide into me again, causing my whole body to shudder beneath him.

It takes only a few minutes until I feel the pressure building between my thighs, the undeniable release that I so desperately wanted. Dean felt it too, his breath becoming more and more labored, his thrusts quicker and deeper inside of me.

"Please.. don't. stop." I beg him.

I don't even attempt to suppress that scream that bubbles from deep within me, as my entire body tenses up, more than ready to finish. Dean's grunts turn into more of a growl as he buries his face in my shoulder, my legs wrapped around his torso, pulling his thrusts further into me. Then, it all stops, our bodies relax into each other like nothing more rag dolls. Only the sound of our breathing echoes through the small room.

"Wow." Is all my mind can conclude as his body rolls off of mine, before pulling me to his side.

He chuckles softly, "That's all I get?"

I do nothing but nod and smile as I lay my head against his muscular chest, loving the feeling of his big arms wrapped around me. I could get use to this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** _Morning Coffee_

 **The** sun beaming through the open window warms my face as I lay under the covers just a minute longer, savoring the very new, euphoric feelings still residing from the night before. Yet, they quickly dissolve as I come to the realization that I'm very much so alone in the spacious bed.

"Ugh. What did you expect..?" I grumble the question into my pillow, letting a small amount of disappointment creep over me.

"So, is talking to yourself a normal thing?"

Nearly jumping out of my skin at the sound of his familiar gruff voice, I sit up quickly, pulling the sheets forward to cover my still bare torso.

"I, I- thought you were gone.." I can barely stammer out the words, still in shock from his presence.

Dean gives a small chuckle and that amazing half-grin that tugs at just the right corner of those perfect lips before lightly setting a small purple mug of coffee on the night stand,

"Well, I'm glad to hear you think so highly of me." His words are playful, yet still had the serious tone that never seems to fade.

Unsure of what to say, I pick the mug up and bring it to my lips with a shy smile, relishing the fragrant steam before taking a small sip of the hot liquid. All the while, Dean watches me, with a certain analytical adoration shining in his predator like eyes. I can feel the butterflies rush through my gut, and the desire spike once more, electrifying my whole body. I can tell he quickly picks up on my fluctuating emotions, the primal part of him taking over.

Shaking his head, he looks away, "You're trouble, Ariadne." Is all he says before walking away, almost beckoning me to follow suit.

I pull of the first decent outfit I can find which is comprised of a simple white tank top and blue jean shorts before walking toward the living room where I find Dean, lacing up a pair of brown work boots.

"I want to show you something, it's not exactly within walking distance though.." Dean looks up to me, still hunched over his boot, "So, can we take my car this time?"

 _\- This chapter is crap, I know! It's kind of a filler that's meant to spark my imagination of where to go from here since I've been away for so long. So, I am deeply apologetic to those who have followed the story. And honestly if you all have any certain direction you would like to see Dean and Ariadne's story go in, feel free to message me! I, of course, will give due credit for any juicy ideas!_


End file.
